


To 25 and beyond

by sunsetseas77



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Their kids are heard but not seen, Very established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77
Summary: Kara and Lena’s anniversary plans get blocked by well-meaning family and it's time to get them out the door.Short and fluffy.





	To 25 and beyond

Kara groans as she stretches from sleep. Her eyes flutter, then boycott opening onto a too-bright world. She grabs for the pillow she can feel by her head and places it over her face with one arm across it, shutting out the light.

“What is all that noise?” she whines.

Her wife’s muffled voice reaches her, “Our children. And our child’s girlfriend. I think they’re making breakfast. I’m not going to see until the aspirin kicks in.”

Lena has the side of her face pressed into her own pillow, recuperating, but she snakes a hand into Kara’s cocoon and starts soothing circles on her temple. Kara sighs and leans into the touch.

“Who invited them?” Kara asks, though her indignation is tempered by the faint whiff of bacon and coffee she senses seeping into the bedroom.

Lena smiles at Kara’s dramatic grumpiness, and answers the rhetorical question, “No one. They were just appalled that we had no plans, hence the surprise.”

Kara snorts at that. “No plans that we were sharing with them. Couldn’t they figure that out for themselves?”

“Darling, no one wants to think such things about their parents. And we did get treated to a thoughtful and expensive dinner.”

“They don’t have to think about it,” Kara continues, refusing to be diverted from the topic. “It’s intuitive for major romantic celebrations. Humans have such hang-ups.”

“Says the Kryptonian who can still turn beet red when I ask you to,” Lena leans over with humor and wicked intent, her hand under the pillow moving it just enough to whisper right into her wife’s ear, “beg for it, Supergirl.” She pulls back and lets the pillow drop, her hand now stroking her wife’s hair.

Instant vasodilation across her cheeks – check. “You can’t…. that…that’s different,” Kara sputters out.

“Of course,” Lena laughs but cuts it off quickly, her headache still subsiding. She’ll let her flustered wife have this one. “I think the twins believe we’re lost empty-nesters with Max gone.”

“It’s a three-month, high school study-abroad program. With a 100% success rate for returned students.”

“I know, but it was sweet of them to worry.”

The clattering downstairs in the kitchen rises in volume with the sound of at least three pans hitting the floor and bouncing around.

“Lexi Kieran Danvers,” their son’s exasperated shout reaches their ears.

“Levi Kal Danvers,” their daughter singsongs back at equal volume.

Deborah’s laugh rings out followed by, “You two are the worst kitchen crew.”

“And why are they still here?”

Lena drops her hand to rub circles on Kara’s shoulder, occasionally brushing fingertips under her coral tank top. “I recall an epic karaoke slash nightcap battle…”

Kara makes a shushing noise that the pillow almost obscures. “Never mind, I don’t need to know.”

Lena keeps talking to her ‘I’m blameless here’ wife, “And it seems imbibing didn’t slow them down as much as us, but it still had enough effect that we encouraged them to stay.”

“Rao, why did we do that? We should have arranged a ride. And how does Levi know where to find the strongest liquor?”

“Courtesy of aunts on your side of the family I would guess.” Lena’s sympathy is laced with amusement. “Not used to going toe-to-toe with a 21-year-old with half-Kryptonian physiology and an extensive knowledge of alien alcohol? He’s practically a connoisseur.”

“No,” Kara admits, angling the pillow up just enough with the arm that isn’t being caressed so she can look over at her wife whose multi-hued eyes squint back at her. 

The sunlight that she doesn’t really want to engage with has chased away the residual ache in her head from the night before, but her mouth feels like sandpaper. “You wouldn’t happen to have water over there, would you?” she asks Lena. The question relayed, she lowers the pillow.

“I may have some for you.” Lena carefully raises herself to grab the glass of water she’d drunk from, drawing a sad noise from Kara at the loss of contact. 

Lena turns back to the middle of the bed and has to smile at the sight that she has from her seated position of a cream-colored pillow with golden hair trailing out from it in all directions.

“You have to come out.”

“It’s so bright out there.”

“Do you want me to just pour it on you?”

“Fine,” Kara gives in, “I’ll be brave.” 

It’s not that difficult to crawl out from under her down and feather shield when it means she’ll be free to gaze upon the woman she’s been infatuated with for years lying inches away from her. She pushes the pillow lower and turns to take and gulp water. 

“Thank you,” she tells Lena as she hands her the glass and lays back again with her arms crossed over the pillow now on her stomach, her head turned towards her wife.

“You’re welcome,” Lena replies, propped on her side by an elbow, loose hair framing her face.

“You’re the best,” Kara gushes at the sight, infused with warmth. “Happy 25th anniversary plus one day. I’m so happy,” she musters enough effort to get within distance to place a peck on Lena’s lips before falling back again, “and I’m excited to spend 25 more with you.”

“Well, we’ve made a lot of progress on the stem cell work and cellular regeneration therapies and the nanites, and we have protocols lined up to test over the next decade. I still only have those six gray hairs I found three years ago. It’s looking good so far.”

Kara gazes at her fondly. “I don’t care about gray hairs or any of that. I sit at dinner after decades with you, and you are still the most fascinating, beautiful, magnetic person at the table.”

“Flatterer,” Lena responds with a hitch in her voice but maintains steady eye contact with her wife. “I’ve promised myself that I’m going to keep up with you for another 25 years. And then at least another 50 after that, if I have my way.”

Kara’s nodding along to the sentiment. “Of course, you will. Because we’re going to need each other. Can you imagine the future generations of this family? We’ll have to stand together as the strong, but of course cool, matriarchs, and back each other up.”

She reaches out a hand to rest it on Lena’s cheek and her voice is low, “I think back on 25 years ago and how I thought I was so in love with you. And I was. But the way the feeling between us has fueled itself and grown through the years – it’s the best positive feedback loop ever and I can’t wait to see where it takes us.”

“You are such a sap.” Lena keeps her voice casual this time, but her eyes are a little misty as she gives Kara’s hand a quick nuzzle.

“I’m your sap. Always.”

Kara drops her hand from Lena’s face and grasps the pillow to swing it off her stomach and back against the headboard. She rattles the table by the side of the bed when she misjudges and hits the lamp on it in passing.

“Hey, I think they’re awake,” Lexi’s voice drifts up the stairs.

“Lexi, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the #1 lesson of childhood.”

“What’s that?” Deborah asks.

“Never use enhanced hearing on the moms’ bedroom.”

“I didn’t,” Lexi counters. “Did you completely miss that noise? _Ieiu_ just knocked into something.”

“They’ve found us out,” Lena whispers as if they’re conspirators, shifting up to look in the direction of the door.

“Sounds like it.” Kara sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She looks over her shoulder to catch Lena in her dark blue sleep shirt that’s askew in provocative ways from her last movements. Her mouth suddenly feels drier again.

“Let’s go check out the food they’re putting together,” Kara suggests, eyes remaining on Lena. “But after breakfast, we’re getting them out the door, and then, “with a burst of superspeed she’s laid out half on top of her wife looking down at her, “we’re celebrating our anniversary as we planned.” Even as she holds Lena’s gaze one finger follows an edge of the shirt to trail halfway down her sternum and back up. “I hope they made enough to fuel several hours of activity.”

Lena grins up at her lifetime love and grabs the wandering hand to bring it to her lips to kiss. “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for 10 one-shot chapters under a single, themed fic, and this was supposed to be a later chapter. But this story came together quickly for me, and it got longer than I was envisioning for chapters. So here it is. Plus, the show now is a bit frustrating for me, and finishing this was sort of prompted by that.


End file.
